Hope in disaster
by agroxneko
Summary: Kouichi is in pain, and now Kouji knows why and it's hurting him. One shot. Yaoi. KouKou. Brotherly love. You know. Don't like, don't read. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Mwah! Don't own digimon or the characters. BUT I WILL ONE DAY!!!! MWAHAHA (goes crazy and everything as everyone sweat drops)

* * *

Kouji was ready to go to school, and as usual he waited by the curve of the block for his twin brother. "What the hell is Kouichi doing?" Growing worried, as it was more than five minutes over the time he would usually meet with Kouji, he called his brother on his cell. 

"Hmm…" Kouichi rolled over looking at the clock frowning, then sneezed.

"Kouichi I know how much you want to go to school with your brother, but you can't, you're too sick, you have a _really _high fever."

"I know mom, I just hope Kouji doesn't worry to much." Noticing that his cell ring tone song was playing for the second time he just looked at it, not bothering to check who was calling, just rolled over again and fell asleep. His mother was standing by the door watching him sleep with a small smile on her face checked who was calling, by the time she reached it the cell said one missed call, when she checked she started to grow worried herself.

"Oh bother." It read Kouji, so she tried to call again, but he didn't answer. She just sighed and put the phone down and went to work, she knew he'd rush over now, probably before or after school, he had a key, so it was okay.

"Kouichi…"

"Mr. Minamoto! Want to share with the class?"

"Huh? Uh, no."

"Then stop fidgeting, talking to yourself, and pay attention." He just nodded and stared at the clock again. _Kouichi, please be okay. _Then the bell rang, and he looked behind him, missing the feeling of loving his brother there, Kouichi touching his hair, and when he could tell that he was nervous, Kouichi would rub his brothers' back for comfort.

"Kouji! C'mon buddy, let's go!" He looked and saw Takuya by the door yelling at him with Junpei, Izumi, and Tomeki. Tomeki was only two grades lower, so he was still in the same school.

"Coming." Reluctantly he got up and went to the rest of his friends.

"You alright buddy?"

"Yeah Kouji, you look down."

"Yeah, I've never seen you so sad. By the way, where's Kouichi?" Tomeki asked looking up to Kouji.

"I…I don't know…"

"Huh, what do you mean you don't know? You outta know, you're his brother."

"I just don't okay!" Then Kouji ran off leaving everyone of his friends confused.

"Great. Nice job Takuya! Look what you did, couldn't you tell he was hurting!"

"Jeez Izumi! Well sorry!"

"Yeah well you should be!" Then she hit the top of his head.

"Owe! What gives?"

"You know what!"

"No, what?" He said turning his head sideways. Then Izumi just hit him again.

"For being so insensitive!"

"How? What did I say-and don't hit me again!" She just sighed.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Guys, you aren't helping."

"Tomeki's right! Today, let's go over Kouichi's house and see what's up." The leader of the group suggested. They all nodded and went to their next class.

* * *

As soon as the school was over Kouji got his stuff as fast as he could, and Kouichi's, and ran to Kouichi's house, only to be stopped by the rest of the gang. "Uh, what are you guys doing? I gotta get to Kouichi's house!" 

"We know, and we're going with you." Takuya.

"You are?" Kouji.

"Of course, we want to know what's up as much as you do." Then Kouji just smiled at Takuya's comment.

"You guys are the greatest." Kouji.

"We know, so what are we standing around for? Let's go." Izumi. Then the group ran to Kouichi's house. _Kouichi…please be okay…_

"Kouichi!" Kouji yelled as he opened the door with his keys.

"Ugh…who's…there…" Kouichi mumbled as he turned again facing the door, then he started to close his eyes, but his cell started ringing again. Annoyed, he threw his cell to the door, not caring if it broke, but, the door opened as soon as he did that and it his Kouji right in the face.

"Ah!"

"Kouji! You alright?" Takuya asked as he helped Kouji up. Kouji looked at what hit him and saw that it was his phone. Then he looked at Kouichi who was sitting up staring at Kouji with his eyes widened.

"Kouichi!" Kouji ran to his brother and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Kou…ji?"

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." Kouichi said as Kouji started to let go of his brother and knelt beside him. "I…should have told you…"

"It's okay, I'm glad that you're fine."

"My head…it hurts, and I have a weird feeling in my stomach…and I have a high fever than normal…and…my…chest hurt…"

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Kouichi smiled at his brothers comment.

"Well, looks like you guys got things settled here, we should get going." Kouji turned to Tomeki. "Thanks." Then feeling something pressure against his arms as everyone left, he turned to Kouichi. "GUYS!!"

"What! What happened!" Takuya yelled as he jumped and ran back to Kouichi's room.

"Kouichi fainted!" They all ran to Kouji and grabbed Kouichi as Kouji called the hospital and his mother.

* * *

Kouji and his friends were sitting on the chairs waiting for the nurses to come out and his mother to arrive. Then he heard someone running closer and closer. "Kouji!" He got up as his mother hugged him and gave him a kiss on his head. 

"Mom…"

"I'm so sorry! I should have paid closer attention!" She started crying as Kouji walked with her to get her to sit down.

"Don't worry, you had no idea."

"I know but…but…please don't hate me…" She said crying with her hands into her face.

"Mom how could you say that? I would never hate you, no matter what." She just kept crying though, then that was when the nurse came and everyone got up to hear the new about Kouichi.

"Well, he's going to be alright. Tell me, has he done anything wrong lately?"

"No, why?" Asked Kouji's mother.

"Well, he must have smoked too much, cause it looked like the tip of his lungs was getting black, and also drinking, that would explain why his stomach hurt, too much alcohol after eating will upset your stomach, and he had stayed in the rain, which will make you sick after a lot, so all that don't go well together. Oh, and there are cut marks on his ankles. Has he ever talked to you about peer-pressure or have you seen unusual behavior in him."

"I…_we_…had no idea…"

"It's common for most parents of teen children."

"He's only thirteen, Kouji, did you know?"

"No…he's always told me everything…but I'd never imagine…that he'd do something like this, or keep this from me…"

"You are his brother right? That would explain why you two look so identical."

"Yes."

"Well, you may see him first." Then the nurse showed Kouji to his brother's room. When he went inside the first thing he noticed was an air freshener by his bed.

"What do you want?" Kouji was shocked. Never for as long as he known him has Kouichi ever talked to him that coldly. "Well?"

"Kouichi…"

"What? Gonna give me a lecture now? I know mom will. Since you two now know…damn, no one was supposed to know."

"Kouichi…just tell me, why?"

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't fucking concern you."

"Damnit Kouichi yes it does! It has everything to do with me! I'm your fucking twin brother! We promised that we would keep nothing from us!! So why! Why didn't you tell me! I'm supposed to protect you from something like this!! I…I don't want to see you hurting yourself!!!" Kouichi and Kouji were stunned; Kouji had never raised his voice to his brother. And Kouichi had never pushed Kouji away from him.

"I'm…sorry…I just…didn't know how else to deal with it…"

"Deal with what? Let me help. Please."

"I…I've been having some trouble with people."

"People?"

"Yeah. They…they…" Kouichi sat up and clenched his covers. "They called you a bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone else."

"Then Kouji, tell me, let me handle with them."

"Yeah…about that…I tried to beat them up after that, I knocked down three of them, but that took a beating out of me, and then the leader finished beating me up." After hearing that Kouji felt anger in himself. _How dare they fucking hurt my brother!_

"O-oh."

"Then I grew so angry and weak that I figured if I hurt myself more, I could be stronger and things won't hurt me as easily, and some kids at school selling cigarettes came up to me and asked me if I wanted some, I said yeah, and they gave them to me for five bucks."

"Who!"

"I don't know, so I used it to make me relax. Then…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No Kouichi! You've come this far in telling me that you can't stop, and I want to help you." Kouji then pulled Kouichi closer to him into a warm hug, and pressed his face against his shoulder, which made Kouji cry.

"Kouji…fine, but you won't like it. Takuya invited me to a party, and his friend invited me to a beer, I had six." Kouji gasped when he heard that.

"A-are you serious? Takuya? But he told me he never went to a public party in his life!"

"Trust me, he has. More than you could even imagine." The anger inside Kouji grew outrages. He wanted to beat up the guys that beat up his brother, who made him start cutting, the guys that sold him the cigarettes, and now Takuya who just completed the collection.

"I need to go…" Kouji said in an emotionless voice like Kouichi has been using after he answered him coldly.

"Kouji…wait…"

"What is it? You don't need to worry anymore."

"Part of the reason is…is because of you."

"What? Me? What…what did I do?"

"You seemed so happy, like your life was complete with our friends and my mom. So I figured that, you wouldn't care for whatever happened to me…as long as you were happy. I envied you, I looked pathetic because of what I did to myself, when you were perfect. How I wish I could be like you." Kouji eyes widened and he fell to the floor on his nees. This shocked him the most of everything. Not only did Kouji have a reason to be mad with the people who made Kouichi like this in the first place, but now him.

"Kouichi…I'm…I'm so sorry…if only you knew…how did you get that idea…I…I never meant to hurt…you, I wanted to _protect _you…"

"You seemed so happy without me. When you started to get more social, you got more social with _other _people. Like Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomeki, even some people we just know and don't really talk to. Everyone _but _me. I…I…_I love you…_" Kouji looked Kouichi who was now crying and getting off of his bed.

"Kouichi…I…never knew…I…I'm so sorry…all I wanted was to make you happy and safe…never this…I was hoping to prevent this…"

"How many more clues do you need? How many for that to get in that thick skull of yours?" Kouichi then wiped the tears from Kouji's eyes. "Please forgive me, but…I've waited a long time for this." Then their lips met, Kouji didn't bother to push his brother away and yell at him, he _welcomed _him. He did anything to make Kouichi the same happy guy from before. "Thank you."

"Kouichi, please don't do this to yourself, I beg of you, I don't want _anything _horrible to you." When Kouji looked into Kouichi's eyes he saw nothing. His eyes were hollow. Kouichi just stared at his brother shaking on the floor for a moment then without saying a sound and without changing his expression he moved to his bed. _Kouichi…why…  
_

* * *

Mwahaha! I'm so happy! I'm thinking of making a sequel. What do you think? Tell me, I really wanna know._  
_

* * *


End file.
